Magic Of God
by ssri56468
Summary: Reinkarnasi... Kebenaran yang terkuak... Perburuan... Perang... Bagaimana cara Fang menghadapi takdir yang telah tergaris untuknya disaat dirinya bahkan belum siap untuk mengemban tugas yang begitu berat.
1. Chapter 1

**_One: Dream_**

_"Lebih baik serahkan kekuatanmu padaku. Maka akan kuampuni nyawamu" _

_"Cih, mengapa kau begitu keras kepala?!" _

_"Oh, ayolah. Memangnya apa susahnya memberikan kekuatanmu itu!." _

_"Kekuatanku bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas dimiliki oleh makhluk serakah seperti kalian dan aku tidak akan pernah sudi memberikan kekuatan pada orang-orang serakah seperti kalian!" _

_"Cih, dasar menyebalkan" _

_"Menyerahlah kau sudah kalah"_

_"Tidak akan"_

_"Kalau begitu, MATILAH!"_

_"Magic Of God: Secret Style: Ledakan Jiwa"_

Seketika raungan kesakitan terdengar cukup keras.

...

Sepasang manik merah delima sukses terbuka. Seorang remaja berusia sekitar 14 tahun bersurai ungu tampak bangun dari tidurnya akibat mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Mimpi? Syukurlah ternyata hanya mimpi." Ujar remaja tersebut yang diketahui bernama Fang.

Fang kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya menjauhkan segala pemikirannya mengenai mimpi tersebut dari benaknya kemudian sedikit memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing setelah menenangkan pernafasan nya yang berpacu akibat mimpi yang dialaminya.

Jam 2 pagi setidaknya itulah yang Fang ketahui saat melihat jam yang ada di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Sekarang Fang tau bahwa sakit kepalanya berasal dari dirinya yang kurang tidur. Demi apa pun itu Fang baru tidur sekitar jam 1 pagi dan terbangun jam 2 pagi dengan kata lain ia hanya tertidur selama 1 jam lamanya dan Fang benar-benar mengutuk mimpi yang terus mendatanginya selama 5 bulan terakhir ini, yang membuatnya harus terbangun dengan sakit kepala dan nafas yang memburu ditambah ia tak akan bisa kembali tidur setelah terbangun dari mimpinya tersebut.

Menghela nafas Fang memutuskan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya. Mungkin dengan mandi air dingin dapat membuat pikiran Fang sedikit lebih jernih akibat mimpi yang seakan menghantuinya.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian Fang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya hingga ke bawah dengan sebuah handuk kecil ditangannya yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Fang kemudian berhenti melangkah saat ia akan melewati cermin yang berada dikamarnya itu. Fang berhenti karena matanya yang tidak sengaja memperlihatkan dirinya tanda lahir yang terlihat seperti tato bergambar bunga teratai berwarna silver dibahu bagian kiri miliknya.

Menurut apa yang diketahui Fang dari orang tuanya mengenai tanda yang ada ditubuhnya itu sewaktu ia kecil dulu. Orang tuanya hanya mengatakan bahwa tanda itu merupakan tanda yang istimewa karena orang tuanya pertama kali melihat tanda lahir seperti itu dan tanda itu memang sudah ada ditubuhnya semenjak ia lahir ke dunia. Dan Fang tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi mengenai tanda yang dimilikinya pada orang tuanya karena ia hanya berpikir bahwa itu hanya tanda biasa selayaknya tanda lahir pada umumnya.

Fang pun memutuskan mengabaikan tanda itu dan berjalan ke arah lemarinya. Mengambil satu set pakaian dengan warna kesukaannya dan kemudian mengenakannya setelah itu berjalan ke arah cermin untuk memperbaiki rambutnya yang tampak acak-acakan agar terlihat sedikit rapi.

Setelah itu Fang kemudian mengambil sepasang sepatu miliknya yang terletak di bawah tempat tidurnya dan memakainya, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar tanpa mengenakan kacamatanya yang biasa ia gunakan. Kacamatanya hanya ia bawa dan ia simpan disaku celananya tanpa berniat memakainya.

Jangan beranggapan bahwa Fang itu minus karena Fang sama sekali tidak memiliki penglihatan yang minus. Ia hanya memakai kacamata karena ia menyukainya dan karena kacamatanya juga memiliki fungsi lain selain dari pada pelengkap dari style berpakaian miliknya.

Fang berjalan tak tentu arah sepanjang lorong Tapops yang dilewatinya karena Fang memang sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk ke mana-mana. Ia hanya keluar kamar karena merasa ingin saja.

"Letnan Fang, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sebuah suara menyentakkan Fang dari dirinya yang melamun. Fang kemudian membalik sedikit tubuhnya hanya untuk melihat pemilik suara yang amat dikenalnya itu.

"Ah, kapten...saya hanya berjalan jalan saja" Jawab Fang pada sang kapten dengan julukan 'pemberontak legenda' itu.

"Berjalan jalan?..." Sang kapten mengangkat sebelah alisnya " Di waktu sepagi ini?" Sambung sang kapten sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada seraya melihat Fang yang berada di hadapannya dengan kepala yang sedikit ditundukkan.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu,...anda tahu bahwa akhir-akhir ini saya susah tidur dan kebetulan saya terbangun sekitar jam segini dan tak dapat tidur kembali, makanya saya memutuskan untuk sekedar berjalan jalan dari pada berdiam diri di kamar." Jelas Fang masih dengan posisi kepala yang masih menunduk tak berniat melihat wajah sang kapten yang dikenal kejam itu, karena Fang tau bahwa abang sekaligus atasan nya itu tengah menatap dirinya dengan wajah datar nan dingin serta tatapan merendahkan.

"Pantas saja kau lemah walaupun pangkatmu tinggi, tidak seperti Boboiboy yang memiliki pangkat rendah namun sangat hebat. Seharusnya kau memanfaatkan waktumu untuk berlatih bukan menggunakannya untuk hal tidak berguna seperti berjalan-jalan. **Menyedihkan!**" Ujar Kaizo dengan nada penuh tekanan di akhir ucapannya, sedangkan Fang semakin menundukkan kepalanya kala mendengar kata-kata dingin nan menusuk dari abangnya sambil mengepal pelan kedua tangannya atas perkataan dari sang atasan yang begitu menyakitkan untuk ia dengar.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Kaizo langsung berjalan menjauhi Fang tanpa memedulikan raut wajah Fang yang tersembunyi di balik rambut ungu gelapnya yang jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya karena semakin menundukkan wajahnya setelah mendengar kata-kata darinya.

Saat merasa bahwa Kaizo sudah berada jauh dari tempatnya barulah Fang menghembuskan nafas pelan. Fang kemudian mulai melonggarkan kepalan tangannya dan menengadahkan kepala nya menatap langit-langit markas Tapops dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

.

Tembakan-tembakan laser berwarna merah tampak menuju ke arah Fang secara terus menerus membuat Fang kewalahan menangani setiap serangan yang dilancarkan para robot tempur padanya.

**"Perisai bayang!"** Seruan Fang lantas membuat jam kuasa miliknya mengeluarkan aura-aura bayang, kemudian membentuk perisai yang menahan setiap tembakan yang dilancarkan para robot tempur padanya.

**"Pedang bayang"** Fang kemudian membentuk sebilah pedang panjang berbentuk katana berwarna hitam legam ditangan kanannya setelah itu menghilangkan perisai bayang miliknya dan langsung melesat ke arah para robot tempur yang ada di hadapannya sambil sesekali menangkis dan menghindari tembakan-tembakan laser yang menuju ke arahnya. Di saat Fang merasa bahwa jarak antara dirinya dan para robot tempur sudah cukup, Fang langsung mengayunkan pedangnya menebas satu persatu robot tempur tersebut hingga yang tersisa hanya potongan-potongan robot yang sudah tak berbentuk.

Namun belum sedetik Fang mengambil nafas karena telah mengalahkan pasukan robot tempur tiba-tiba saja muncul sesosok robot tempur berukuran sangat besar melayangkan pukulan tepat di bagian ulu hatinya dengan cukup keras hingga membuat Fang menabrak dinding tempat latihan tempur Tapops dengan bunyi bedebung yang cukup keras.

Darah keluar dari sudut bibir Fang sesaat setelah dirinya terbatuk akibat pukulan dari robot tempur yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya. Fang kemudian memegang area yang sempat terkena pukulan dan mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya untuk bangkit walau hanya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Helaan nafas lelah keluar dari dua belah bibir Fang, keringat membasahi tubuhnya terutama keningnya, keringatnya di keningnya tampak terjatuh dari dagunya ke lantai latihan tempur yang ditempatinya saat ini untuk mengasah kemampuan bertarungnya.

Tanpa memedulikan tubuhnya yang menjerit kelelahan karena terus dipaksa melakukan latihan selama 2 setengah jam lebih tanpa henti, Fang langsung melesat ke arah robot tempur tersebut dan langsung melayangkan serangan beruntun pada sang robot.

**"Serangan tombak bayang!"** sekitar 10 tombak bayang muncul di belakang Fang kemudian meluncur ke arah sang robot, tetapi sang robot yang menyadari serangan Fang langsung membuat perisai untuk memblok serangan tombak Fang namun sang robot tersebut tidak menyadari bahwa serangan itu hanyalah sebuah pengalihan. Fang kemudian menghilang secepat kilat menggunakan kuasa nya dan muncul di atas robot tersebut.

**"Pukulan bayang!"** Kuasa bayang Fang langsung membentuk sebuah kepalan tangan yang cukup besar dan melayangkan nya pada sang robot hingga robot itu terpukul dan menjadi lempengan besi.

Fang kemudian melompat mundur setelah berhasil mengalahkan robot tersebut.

_"Anda berhasil menyelesaikan sesi latihan ini. Apakah anda ingin melanjutkan ke sesi latihan selanjutnya?"_ Sebuah suara dari program yang mengatur seluruh sesi latihan tempur termasuk yang Fang baru selesaikan tadi tampak bertanya dengan nada monoton pada Fang.

Fang tampak terdiam sebentar, kemudian menjawab...

"Tidak"

_"Permintaan di terima "_ Suara dari program langsung menghilang saat mendengar jawaban singkat dari Fang beserta tempat latihan Fang yang awalnya adalah sebuah planet tandus dengan robot-robot tempur kini telah tergantikan dengan ruangan kosong berbentuk kubus yang cukup luas.

Fang yang baru saja selesai dengan sesi latihan tempur berbasis realita virtual itu langsung saja berjalan ke pinggir medan latihan tempur dan mengambil sebuah botol air beserta sebuah handuk miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja.

Fang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya sambil mengelap keringat yang membasahi rambutnya yang lepek setelah meminum air isotonik yang ada di botol air miliknya kemudian menyimpan botol itu tepat di sampingnya.

Tangan Fang berhenti bergerak mengelap rambutnya yang lepek dan memilih menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua kaki lurus ke depan.

Fang menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat kata-kata kasar Kaizo datang menghampirinya. Menghela nafas, Fang mulai menutup kedua matanya hanya untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan pikiran dan tubuhnya.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"Terimalah kekuatan ini" _

_"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" _

_"Karena hanya kaulah yang pantas mengemban tugas besar ini" _

_"Fang boleh kami masuk?" _

_"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu?" _

_"Tenanglah ada kami di sini untuk membantumu" _

_"FANG! Lari!" _

_"Jangan pedulikan kami!" _

_"Kau harus bertahan!" _

...

"..Fang...Fang..FANG!"

Fang tersentak kaget dan bangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas terputus-putus sesaat setelah ia merasakan seseorang membangunkannya dengan memanggil nama nya dengan cukup keras.

"Fang, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya orang yang membangunkan Fang tersebut, yang tidak lain adalah sahabat sekaligus anggota timnya, Sai.

Sai menatap khawatir Fang begitu juga dengan saudara kembarnya Shielda yang berada di sampingnya.

"Fang, aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sai.

"Uh..ah..ya..aku tak apa-apa"

"Kau yakin?, wajahmu terlihat pucat dan kantung matamu terlihat jelas" kali ini Shielda lah yang angkat suara setelah melihat wajah pucat Fang dengan kantung mata yang tampak jelas.

"Ya, aku tak apa-apa" Jawaban Fang mau tidak mau membuat Sai dan Shielda yang masih khawatir dengan kondisi Fang hanya mengangguk pasrah, kemudian Sai mengulurkan tangannya pada Fang hanya untuk sekedar membantu sahabatnya itu berdiri dari posisinya saat ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Fang sesaat setelah posisinya berubah menjadi berdiri pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Komandan Kokoci memberi kita misi, jadi kami memutuskan mencarimu karena kau tidak menjawab panggilan dari Komandan saat ia menghubungimu. Singkat cerita kami menemukanmu di sini, tertidur di medan latihan tempur dengan keringat dingin seakan kau mengalami mimpi buruk dan itu membuatku membangunkanmu dengan segera walaupun agak susah melakukannya" Jelas Sai.

Fang kemudian mengecek jam kuasa miliknya dan benar saja Komandan Kokoci sudah menghubungi nya beberapa kali namun mungkin karena mimpi yang seakan menghantuinya itu, membuatnya tak mendengar panggilan dari Komandan Kokoci padahal pendengaran Fang itu cukup sensitif sehingga walaupun ia tertidur maka ia akan langsung terbangun saat mendengar suara yang masuk ke indra pendengarannya itulah salah satu sebab Fang menggunakan kacamata karena kacamata miliknya dibuat khusus untuk dirinya agar pendengarannya setidaknya tidak menjadi terlalu sensitif karena hal itu sedikit mengganggu Fang dalam melakukan kegiatannya.

Fang kemudian menutup layar yang ditampilkan jam kuasa miliknya tentang panggilan masuk dari Komandan Kokoci dan kemudian menatap Sai serta Shielda.

"Baiklah, kalian pergilah dahulu ke pesawat angkasa. Aku akan segera menyusul. Kalian bisa menjelaskan detail misinya nanti padaku" ujar Fang kemudian dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua orang yang berada di hadapannya, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan medan latihan tempur.

Sai dan Shielda yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahu, mereka sudah terlalu biasa dengan sifat sahabat mereka itu.

...

Di dalam kamarnya Fang tampak melamun sambil memasang sarung tangan berwarna ungu miliknya. Ia masih memikirkan tentang mimpi yang dialaminya tadi. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecambuk dalam benaknya.

Bagaimana bisa mimpi yang hampir sama hanya saja suasananya yang berbeda, terus muncul bagaikan kaset rusak setiap kali ia tertidur? Bagaimana bisa orang yang ada dimimpinya itu memiliki wajah dan nama yang sama seperti dirinya? Kekuatan apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud dalam mimpinya? Siapa sebenarnya dirinya ini? Haruskah ia mencari tahu mengenai mimpinya itu? Tapi harus pada siapa ia bertanya? Orang-orang pasti hanya mengatakan bahwa itu hanya mimpi biasa selayaknya bunga mimpi pada umumnya.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Fang menghela nafas, menahan segala pemikiran di benaknya tersebut untuk sementara waktu. Lebih baik ia memfokuskan diri akan misi yang akan dijalaninya nanti bersama dengan timnya.

Fang kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya setelah merasa bahwa persiapannya sudah cukup untuk menjalankan misi. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah parkiran tempat pesawat-pesawat angkasa milik para anggota Tapops termasuk pesawat angkasa miliknya berada.

Saat Fang sampai di area parkiran hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah area itu penuh dengan pesawat-pesawat angkasa, padahal biasanya tempat itu tidak lah terlalu ramai dengan pesawat-pesawat angkasa karena banyak dari anggota Tapops di stasiun ini yang memilih mengambil banyak misi atau yang berada di tempat yang cukup jauh sehingga membuat mereka tak dapat berlama-lama tinggal di sini.

Samar-samar Fang bisa mendengar jelas bisikan orang-orang yang ada di area tersebut dan bisikan tersebut ditujukan padanya, walau ia sudah memakai kacamata yang menghalangi pendengarannya yang sangat sensitif itu agar tidak terlalu mendengar suara-suara yang berjarak sangat jauh dari dirinya, tetapi walaupun begitu kacamata Fang hanya berfungsi untuk mengurangi pendengarannya yang sangat sensitif agar tidak mengganggu pekerjaannya sehingga walaupun samar Fang masih dapat mendengar suara bisikan orang-orang terhadap dirinya.

Memangnya siapa yang tak mengenal dirinya hampir seluruh anggota Tapops mengetahui dirinya karena ia adalah adik dari sang 'pemberontak legenda' Kapten Kaizo. Ya, orang-orang hanya mengenal dirinya karena ia adalah adik dari Kapten Kaizo, mereka tidak mengenal dirinya karena pangkat atau prestasi yang telah dicapainya di usianya yang masih muda tetapi karena dirinya adalah adik dari seorang kapten yang cukup terkenal dan Fang benci itu.

Fang sama sekali tidak menyukai dirinya yang hanya dikenal karena statusnya sebagai adik dari Kapten Kaizo ataupun sampai dirinya dibanding-bandingkan dengan abangnya atau orang lain. Karena Fang bisa sampai di posisi nya yang saat ini bukan karena statusnya melainkan karena usahanya dan kenapa orang-orang tidak mau melihat itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan dengarkan apa yang mereka katakan tentangmu"

Sebuah tepukan dibahu Fang membuat pemuda itu sedikit tersentak dan membuatnya melihat bahwa Sai lah yang telah menepuk bahunya sambil memberikan dirinya sebuah senyuman tipis.

Mungkin karena ia melamun membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa ia telah sampai di area tempat pesawat angkasa nya terparkir begitu juga dengan keberadaan Sai dan Shielda yang telah menunggu nya.

"Ya, kau tau walaupun aku ingin tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa" ujar Fang yang membuat Sai dan Shielda langsung merangkul bahu sang sahabat.

"Maka dari itu berusaha lah untuk mengabaikan apa yang mereka katakan tentangmu. Jangan dimasukkan ke hati karena kau ataupun kami yang sudah sangat mengenalmu tau bahwa apa yang orang-orang seperti mereka katakan tentangmu itu semuanya adalah salah." Ujar Shielda berusaha menghibur Fang.

"Ya, kurasa kau benar"

Menghela nafas Fang menyetujui apa yang Shielda katakan dan berusaha mengabaikan ucapan-ucapan tak bermutu dari orang-orang tersebut.

"Sepertinya mood mu sudah kembali bagus Fang. Kalau begitu persiapkan diri kalian. Kita harus segera menyelesaikan misi yang Komandan Kokoci berikan pada kita" ujar Sai dengan nada memerintah pada Fang dan Shielda setelah dirinya melepaskan rangkulannya pada Fang.

Fang yang mendengar nada memerintah Sai hanya mendengus kesal

" Hei!..Sebenarnya yang ketua ditim ini aku atau kau?" ujar Fang tidak terima dan Sai hanya memandang sinis ke arah Fang.

"Tentu saja aku. Ingat aku ini jauh lebih tua darimu, jadi akulah yang pantas menjadi ketua ditim ini" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Sejak kapan umur menentukan bahwa kau adalah ketua?" Marah Fang sambil menatap tajam Sai.

"Sudahlah kalian, berhenti bertengkar. Kalian berdua ini sudah besar jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil" ujar Shielda bosan pada sikap saudara dan sahabatnya itu.

Fang yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus dan Sai hanya menatap malas saudara kembarnya, kemudian mereka bertiga pun beranjak dari posisi mereka dan masuk ke dalam pesawat angkasa.

TBC.


End file.
